yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
UHShe
|Modpack= |Game=Minecraft |FirstEP= |LastEP= |image_pack= }} UHShe is an all-female Minecraft Ultra Hardcore competition series created by Stacy. Players had to survive using available resources on a randomly generated map and fight each other to become the last player or team standing for the win. UHShe has concluded four seasons. The series is currently on its fifth season, hosted by Stacy, together with Bea and iVexusHD. It premiered on October 16, 2016. Production :See Also: UHShe, Stacypedia and UHShe Wiki In Ultra Hardcore mode, players are only allowed to regenerate health by consuming either a Golden Apple or a Health Potion. In UHShe, a third option is available, which is consuming a Golden Head. It made by crafting 8 gold ingots around a player's head, which can be obtained by killing a player. PVP is disabled for the first episode only. Each season is a continuous recorded gameplay session which can lasts for hours. It is then split into episodes of approximately 16 minutes each, or one full in-game day. In Yogiverse Season 5 :See Also: Season 5 on Stacypedia and UHShe Wiki Season 5 premiered on October 16, 2016. It is the second Halloween themed season, with certain blocks and items textured to match the theme. Players are also dressed in Halloween costumes. It is also the second season to feature teams of 2, for a total of 16 players and 8 teams. All players are given five pumpkin pies and a boat each. Returning in Season 5 is the Shrinking Border that can kill, made infamous for killing 7 participants on a single episode in Season 3. Cut-Clean, a feature introduced since Season 2, is retained for this season, in which all ores and animal food drops are instantly smelted. Witches and the nether are disabled. Kim joins in Season 5 in her first UHShe season. She teamed up with Bea in this season. In preparation for this, Bea guides Kim on how a Team Speed UHC works, since this mode is similar to the format of UHShe. The preparation is uploaded onto their respective YouTube channel."MINECRAFT PVP Speed UHC with Bea the Craftian!", Kim's YouTube Channel"Minecraft Bootcamp w/ YOGSCAST Kim (Speed UHC)", Bea's YouTube Channel Spoiler Alert! Click Expand to view the team's progress. Episode Guide Trivia *''UHShe'' is a play on the word UHC, but substitutes the letter "C" to the word "she". This is due to the series containing all female participants. *The first uploaded video seen with Kim's new Minecraft skin (designed by MysticJhn but modified to dress as Scar from The Lion King) is "Pro-Tip Don't Get Killed (5x01)". However, it is not the first series where she used the new Minecraft skin; the first series is YOLO Minecraft on the video "IS WRESTLING FAKE? (1x17)".On Kim's new Minecraft skin, "MINECRAFT UHSHE! Pro-Tip Don't Get Killed" thread, Yogscast Kim Sub-Reddit *As the videos need to be about 16 minutes long, Kim's editor Matt adds his own, often humourous, fillers in "Looking for Gold!" (5x02), "Into the Dungeon!" (5x05), "Queens of the Hill!" (5x07) and "FIGHT!" (5x08).See "Looking for Gold!" (5x02), from 14:54.See "Into the Dungeon!" (5x05), from 15:27.See "Queens of the Hill!" (5x07), from 15:41.See "FIGHT!" (5x08), from 11:55. *In "Into the Dungeon!" (5x05), Kim nearly killed her partner, Bea, by blocking her only escape route from flowing lava with a crafting table. Fortunately, the lava stop flowing just in front of Bea.See "Into the Dungeon!" (5x05), from 14:24. Links *UHShe, Stacypedia *UHShe Wiki References Category:Minecraft Category:Kim Richards